Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $8$ and the product of $-3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the quantity of $4$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-3x + 8) = \color{orange}{4(-3x+8)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{4(-3x+8)}$ $4(-3x+8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-3x+8)-4$.